


I’m electrified by you

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Electric shocks, Hurt Will, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Will gets hurt, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will and Electric fences don’t really mix as expected.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	I’m electrified by you

**Author's Note:**

> I can actually say I did research for this fic, did I actually regard the research? Not really. Oh well I’m tired this is dumb whatever. The title is referencing to Emo the Musical (I’m saying that because I doubt anyone will get that reference). Well enjoy whatever this is.

“I’m going to assume that, since there is a fence, this is the way that we have to go?” Will asked, staring at the tall fence looming in front of them. He pressed one hand to his hip and chewed on his thumbnail.

“Yeah, past there is the house, see.” Nico pointed to a small house across the field, “Hades said that there were a collection of run away souls that I—“

“We,” Will interrupted.

“That  _ we  _ have to take care of.”

“Okay,” Will nodded thoughtfully, scanning the surroundings. There didn’t appear to be any sort of entrance or gate to the property, “the fence shouldn’t be that hard to climb.”

Will approached the fence, glancing up at the top of it.

“Will wait!” Nico exclaimed as he noticed a sign further away. But Will was already going to grab the fence.

Will yelped, a jerky shudder spreading through his body and he stumbled backwards. Landing on his back, his hand and arm twitching.

“Will, are you okay?” Nico asked, kneeling down next to the (stupid) son of Apollo.

Will groaned but didn’t say anything, he also didn’t move to get up either. 

“Will!” Nico gingerly pressed his fingers to Will’s neck. His pulse was strong.

“Ow,” Will mumbled, his arm jerking. The hairs on his body stood up from the static.

“That was incredibly stupid,” Nico exclaimed, his cheeks flushing a light pink, he was embarrassed by how worried he was.

“The fence is powered,” Will spluttered, covering his eyes with his other arm. 

“Yeah,” Nico breathed, “I think I got the idea.”

“ _ Ohh _ ,” Will groaned, his breathing was shallow, but at least he was talking, “ow.”

“Your arm? Or…?” Nico looked Will up and down, he noticed blisters forming on the palm of his hand. Will’s body jerked again.

“Ow,” Will said as Nico lifted up his arm to get a better look at the burn.

“Sorry, you’re an idiot you know,” Nico scolded, letting go of Will’s arm to rummage through his pack for some ambrosia, “can you sit up.”

“Maybe this mission wasn’t such a good idea,” Will said, lifting up his head a little as he struggled to push himself up to a sitting position, “I can say for a fact, that was not pleasant.”

“That wasn’t pleasant to watch either, Solace,” Nico grumbled, breaking off a piece of ambrosia and handing it to Will.

“Thanks,” Will muttered. Nico sat cross legged on the grass, his hands folded in his laps, unsure whether to reach out and touch him or to just leave Will be?

“What does it taste like?” Nico asked to break the silence.

Will smiled sadly, “my mom’s Apple and cherry pie that she made when I was younger.”

“Is that… two different pies?” Nico raised an eyebrow. Will chuckled softly, glancing at his hand, which was healing well.

“No, it was one pie. It was the best though,” Will then turned and smiled at Nico, “one of these times I’ve got to take you to Austin to meet my mom.”

“That’d be nice,” Nico agreed

Will pushed himself to a full sitting position, Nico held his hands out in case Will was going to collapse again.

“Maybe we should go back to camp,” Nico suggested awkwardly, “I can come back here and take care of the spirits.”

“Absolutely not,” Will insisted firmly, “we can’t just quit on a mission.”

“Fine, but I’m not helping you,” Nico said, brushing off his pants as he stood up. Will stumbled to his feet, smoothing his shirt and examining the now mostly healed burn.

“Are you good?” Nico asked, chewing on his lower lip.

“Yeah…” Will looked down at himself, “sure, let’s get rid of these spirits.”

“Well, first we have to figure out how to get past the fence,” Nico shrugged.

Will deflated and sighed, “right. Let’s make a lap around the perimeter and see if there’s any way to get in,” Nico raised an eyebrow and Will shot him a pointed look, “if there’s no way in  _ then  _ we’ll shadow travel.”

Nico smirked and nodded, taking Will’s hand and pulling him in one direction to follow the length of the fence.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I don’t know this is kinda dumb. I’ve been out of ideas lately and just wanted a fic of Will getting electrified or something idk. Trials of Apollo came a few days ago and honestly I love it (there’s so much angst possibilities but I can’t read fanfic I don’t want to spoil). Well I don’t know what else to say about this (it’s kinda crappy but whatever). Thanks for reading, I love you all.


End file.
